


"Let's Go"

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, did i mention there's fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: After Game 5 against the Ducks





	"Let's Go"

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/BradyTrett/status/860748598979379200) after Game 5 and needed to write about it. And since Game 7 is today, I felt it was worth a try as a good luck fic. Keeping my fingers crossed for the boys!
> 
> Unbeta'd and at least partly written while I was half asleep so I hope there are not too many mistakes?

When the last goal went in and the final horn sounded Leon couldn’t move for a moment. The others filed off the bench, dejectedly, but he remained sitting where he was. If only they had worked harder. If only the refs had done their job. If only they had managed to score that final goal themselves. If, if, if.

A touch on his shoulder wakes him from his thoughts. It’s Connor, who says “Let's go,” and pauses behind him for the slightest moment. Leon lets him walk past and follows him, out through the hallway and into the locker room. He keeps his eyes focussed on Connor’s back, walking steadily in front of him, even when he takes a deep breath.

The mood is down as they undress and go through their post-game routines, but there’s a tense undercurrent of determination beneath it all, and it helps Leon refocus. By the time they’re on the plane back to Edmonton he’s just exhausted and falls asleep with his head leaning against Connor’s shoulder.

He’s still exhausted when they get home and fall into their bed, barely out of their pants and shirts. But Connor is watching him as they both curl into each other, and tired as Leon is, he raises an eyebrow and asks, “What?”

Connor smiles and trails his fingers along Leon’s cheek. “We’ll win the next one and you’ll have a great game. I feel it in my bones.”

“You think so?”

“Yes.” There is conviction in his eyes, and Leon smiles back. He leans his forehead against Connor’s and closes his eyes.

“Then I believe you.”

If Connor replies, he doesn’t hear it anymore.

(Leon gets a hat trick in Game 6 and when his eyes meet Connor’s they’re both smiling helplessly.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://abschaumno1.tumblr.com)


End file.
